Strange Things That Happens to The ZWarriors
by MCN
Summary: Strange things happen to the Z-Warriors.R/R
1. Can't A Saiyajin Drink A Cup of Coffee i...

Strange Things That Happens to The Z-Warriors 

Hi ! I'm the great MCN eternal master of Cell…Not... damn it! (SVZ is one of my enemies.) This fic may not make sense but it's funny. Mirai Trunks is stuck in the past and past (Chibi) Trunks is 9 years old. You have to get your funny bone in you! (Not for sell!) Read and review!!

Chapter 1: Can't A Saiya-jin Drink A Cup of Coffee in Peace?!

I, MCN is with Vegeta! Let's go see what is he trying to accomplish. Whatcha doing Vege?

"I'm trying to drink my coffee in peace!" yelped Vegeta.

Why don't we let the readers read all the times you tried drinking coffee? YAY!

The first time…

"Aaah…I can drink my coffee in…-" said Vegeta.

***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

"Kami damn it!! What is that blasted noice?!" yelled Vegeta.

"It's something called an alarm clock," groaned Mirai Trunks who was barely awake. 

"Can't you wake up by yourself?" asked Vegeta.

"No way!" complained Mirai Trunks. (Still not very awake)

Well, there's always next time…the second time…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Bulma, get me some coffee!' shouted Vegeta.

"Oh! Sorry Vegeta," said Bulma. "I forgot to boil the water. Whoops."

"What the hell?!' cried Vegeta. "You always boil the water in the morning! Can't I just boil the water?!"

"You'll boil the whole city you mean!" cried Bulma.

"Darn…the perfect time to have coffee when both Trunks were asleep!" complained Vegeta.

"Nope," said Mirai Trunks.

"Now we're awake thanks to you…" whined Chibi Trunks.

The third time…

"Hey onna!" yelled Vegeta. "Where's my cup of coffee?!"

"Oh! We don't have any more coffee mix," said Bulma. ^^'

"Well, why don't you go buy some?!" asked Vegeta impatiently.

"I have to make (chibi) Trunks pancakes, " said Bulma. "I promised him I'd make 'em today. If I go to the store now, he won't have breakfast because some lazy fool who can train at 500 times earth's normal gravity but can't make a simple thing like pancakes!!!!!"

"It's not my fault!" protested Vegeta.

"Yes, it is!" cried Bulma.

"Yes Bulma…"

So Vegeta didn't drink coffee the third time. Going to the forth time…

"Aaaah…I can finally have my coffee…" sighed Vegeta.

*Ring, ring, ring!*

"That blasted device!!" complained Vegeta. "Hello." 

"Hi Vegeta!" cried Goku as his high screechy voice pierced Vegeta's ear. "Guess what?! I got this soooo awesome fighting videogame!!! You can come over and play it!!!"

"It's 8 o'clock in the morning…who plays video games during this time?" asked Vegeta.

"Well Gohan does," said Goku. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Perfect K.O.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Gohan.

Vegeta: …

"There's no way it's 8! It's 8:01!" exclaimed Goku.

"Well, I don't want to play," groaned Vegeta.

"Oh! I know why!" cried Goku. "Because I can kick your butt sooooooooooooooo easily in any game, any time, any day!"

"You take that back!!!" yelled Vegeta.

"Nope!!!"

"Fine, bring it on Kakarot!!!!!"

So Vegeta and Goku were playing video games….

"I'm winning!" cried Goku.

"Nope, now I'm winning," snickered Vegeta.

"K.O" beeped the N64.

"HA! In your face!!" yelled Vegeta. "I win you loser!"

"You cheated…" whined Goku. T_T

"Who cares?" smirked Vegeta. " All is fair in war."

"I can beat you in a real battle," teased Goku.

"No you can't!" demanded Vegeta. "Is that a challenge?!"

They went off beating up each other.

So Vegeta can't drink coffee in peace but he can win at video games! And now! For the final time!!!!!!…

"Bulma!! Get me a cup of coffee!!" yelled Vegeta.

"Oh! Sorry, there's no more cup and my mom forgot to wash the dishes," said Bulma. "I'm kinda busy now."

"You can't do anything…!" yelped Vegeta.

"I can too!" cried Bulma. "You take that back or else!!"

"Or else what?" sneered Vegeta.

"You won't have coffee for the rest of your life!!" threatened Bulma.

"Sorry," grumbled Vegeta.

MCN: It is official, Vegeta can't drink coffee in peace. Stay tuned for next time!! Chibi Trunks has Fairly Godparents!!!! 

Vegeta: Yeah right.

Chibi Trunks: I wish Vegeta had a cup of coffee in peace and he didn't remember I had fairly godparents!

*Bing!* Wish was granted.

MCN: Okay, don't want to give it all away. DTN helped me write this fic. Basicly, I have to give her some credit. 'Cuz if I didn't I would probably-

DTN: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MCN: Yeah! What she said! So that's all for chapter 1! ^_^'


	2. Part:1 Trunks Has Fairly God Parents

Hi again! I'm MCN! So this is chapter 2 (Chibi) Trunks has Fairly Odd Parents!? The fairly odd parents are: Wanda and Cosmo. (Chibi) Trunks meets them in this chapter. Oh yeah (Mirai) Trunks and Rei (From Sailor Moon) like each other. Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! XP . As I was saying (Mirai) Trunks is still stuck in the horrible past. (Mirai) Trunks time machine broke. So here is chapter 2:  

Part:1 Chapter: 2 Trunks Has Fairly Odd Parents 

   "Man I am like bored as hell!!!!!!" yelled (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Well Trunks I have the perfect solution for you. Shut your complaining and go right to your blasted room!" yelled back Vegeta

   "God! Why do you always say blasted all the time? Also do I have to go to my room?" asked (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now go to your room!!!!!!!" yelled Vegeta.

   "Why do you…"asked (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Just go to your room," said Vegeta very frustrated.

   "Okay!!!!!! I will go to my room," said (Chibi) Trunks. "My name is Vegeta and all I do is blab blab blab" murmured (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Shut up I heard that!" yelled Vegeta.  

   "Would you guys shut up!!!!!!!!" yelled Bulma.

   "Yes Bulma," said Vegeta.

   "Yes mom," said (Chibi) Trunks.

So (Chibi) Trunks went to his room. 

   "Damn it, I have nothing to do or have cool things," sighed (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Would you quite down up there!!!!!!!!" yelled Vegeta.

   "Okay!!!!!!" yelled back (Chibi) Trunks. "And I was barely speaking above a whisper."

So (Chibi) Trunks was very bored.

   " Man I wish I had something to do," said (Chibi) Trunks.

*Kaaaaaaaaaaa Booooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmm* went an explosion in (Chibi) Trunks' room.

   "God! What the hell was that???!!!" asked (Chibi) Trunks.  

   "Hey little boy," said Cosmo.

   "Hey who are you calling little? You aren't that giant yourself. Also who the heck are you????" asked (Chibi) Trunks. 

   "We are your Fairly God Parents!!!" said Cosmo and Wanda. 

 "So what do you do?" asked (Chibi) Trunks.

   "What is that racket up there!?" yelled Vegeta.

   "Well we are your Fairly God Parents and we grant wishes," said Wanda.

   "My name is Wanda,' said Wanda.

   "My name is Cosmo," said Cosmo.

   "And together we make your Fairly God Parents!" exclaimed Cosmo and Wanda.        

   "Also we can fly," said Cosmo.   

   "So I can fly too," said (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Yeah but we can grant you any wish," said Wanda.

   "So what, I can go get the Eternal Dragon (Shenron) to grant me any two wishes," said (Chibi) Trunks.     

   "But we can grant you any wish, anytime as much as you want," said Wanda.

   "Why did you come here?" asked (Chibi) Trunks   

   "We came here since you were miserable," said Wanda

   "So does this mean all people who are miserable have Fairly God Parents or what ever you are?" asked (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Well only some people get Fairly God Parents and you were lucky to get one. Also we are fairies," answered Wanda.

   "And also we have little wings on our backs and have wands," said Cosmo.

   "Well I don't have wings and I can fly," said (Chibi) Trunks.

   "So your parents are aliens (People from a different Continent)?" asked Wanda.

   "Aliens!!! Are you from the planet Ukaplutaneum (The planet Mark is from in Fairly God Parents, the one who likes Vicky. I can believe that.)?????????" asked Cosmo.

   "I hate to say it but Cosmo is right," said (Chibi) Trunks.

   "But how?" asked Wanda.

   "Okay Cosmo was half right," said (Chibi) Trunks.

   "That's much better," said Wanda.

   "Hey are you saying I'm always wrong!!!??" asked Cosmo.

   "Yes! Remember when we were with Timmy you were wrong tons of times," said Wanda.

   "Oh yeah," said Cosmo.

   "Ummmmmmmmm! Excuse me but who is Timmy?" asked (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Oh Timmy was are old kid we had but you can only have Fairly God Parents for a year. It's in Da rule book.

   "What the hell is Da rule book?????" asked (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Well you can't really wish anything because some wishes are illegal," said Wanda

   "Okay but don't show me Da rule book," said (Chibi) Trunks.  

   "Okay", said Wanda.

   "I'm going to test this wishing thing," said (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Okay start wishing," said Cosmo.

   "I wish for there was an alien here," said (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Coming up! One alien!" said Wanda and Cosmo.

*Ding!* went Wanda and Cosmo's wands.

   "Hey where am I?" asked the alien.

   "Hey good job making the alien," said (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Well we have to admit we aren't good at making aliens so we took one from a different planet," said Wanda.

   "You what!!!" yelled (Chibi) Trunks. 

   "We borrowed an alien from Ukaplutaneum," said Cosmo.

   "Well I wish he was back on the planet he came from," wished (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Your wish is our command," said Cosmo.

Ding went the wands. The alien was gone (The alien was Mark in the Fairly God Parents episode when the alien was in love with Vicky).

   "Boy, this is soooooooooo cool," said (Chibi) Trunks.

   "So what do you want to do?" asked Wanda.

   "I don't know," said (Chibi) Trunks.

*Crash!* went a noise in the basement.

   "I'm going to see what happened so you two turn into something and go in my pocket," said (Chibi) Trunks.

   "Sure thing," said Wanda and Cosmo.

MCN: So people (Chibi) Trunks and his Fairly God Parents are going to the basement. What could happen? Stay Tune.

DTN: Stop being so dramatic!!!!!!!!!

MCN: Stay tuned for part 2 of chapter 2           


End file.
